


Baby’s First

by fearless_beggar



Series: Nic's Daughter [3]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, New Year's Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: Chapter 5: Baby’s First Big Girl Bed“Okay, she wins. I’m a bad mom, I shouldn’t give in, blah blah blah. I have to be up in six hours, I’ll be a good mom tomorrow night.”
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Series: Nic's Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737769
Comments: 52
Kudos: 69





	1. Baby’s First Halloween

If there’s one holiday Nic doesn’t struggle to enjoy, it’s Halloween. She spends weeks planning out their costumes, because what good is having a baby if you can’t dress her in cute things? 

_Yes, you are wearing it Conrad, I don’t want to hear it. I went through 36 damn hours of labor_. 

He wonders how long she’ll use that for leverage. Probably a long time and he can find no good reason why she shouldn’t, no one would argue with the results. 

Maybe he’s a little (a lot) biased, but they made just about the cutest baby of all time. At four months old Eddie had no hair, no teeth, and the biggest, sweetest brown eyes he has ever seen. She’s a dead ringer for Nic, a fact Conrad is forever thankful for. She’s a little unsure about the bat costume (which makes her look 1000x more adorable, which he didn’t think was possible - it has _ears_ on the hat for crying out loud, it should be illegal). She cries some fake crocodile tears when Nic first puts her in it. Conrad coos over her, falling for it when he knows he shouldn’t. 

What a sucker. 

Nic bustles around the house like a crazy person, an observation Conrad keeps to himself because he likes his head on his shoulders. It’s Eddie’s first real event and Nic is nervous about forgetting something, which Conrad thinks is a little silly because the only thing Eddie really _needs_ for a three hour outing is a couple diapers and maybe something to eat. The latter of which would be physiologically impossible for Nic to forget because she _is_ the food supply. Conrad also keeps this to himself because, again, head-on-shoulders is his preferred state. The guarantee that the child will not starve in the few hours they’ll be out of the house doesn’t stop Nic from loading into the car enough baby crap that Conrad wonders if she’s planned a surprise vacation. He stands in the kitchen with Eddie, feeing ridiculous in his elaborate Dracula outfit (he put his foot down at the plastic teeth. So manhood intact, clearly) while Nic goes up and down the stairs in a replica victorian dress and fake blood on her face. 

Eddie looks at him, her mother’s brown eyes seeming to ask _why is Mommy a total nutjob?_

Or maybe she’s just gassy. 

“Cut her some slack,” Conrad kisses Eddie’s cheek, “She hasn’t been out in a while.” 

_Eventually,_ Nic is satisfied she has enough supplies to last her in case of the apocalypse, and they arrive at Mina’s well after the party has begun (on new-parent-time, that’s pretty good). 

Jessica coos at the baby the moment Nic takes her out of her carseat, making grabby hands until Eddie is placed on her lap. She gushes over her and Irving tells her not to get any ideas, as if he has any say in the matter. Eddie takes being treated like a human hot potato rather well, passed around their friends to be held and cuddled and all around spoiled. 

Nic is decidedly more anxious compared to her infant, she keeps her eyes glued on her baby as she’s passed from person to person. Conrad places his hand over hers when Austin lifts her over his head to kiss her belly, making Eddie squeal in delight and grab at his hair, the only person alive who can mess up his hair and live to tell about it (except Mina but that’s entirely different). Nic looks at him and smiles, squeezing his fingers. 

Eddie spits up on Nolan (which Conrad finds completely hilarious) and Nic is mortified, apologizing profusely and Nolan, to his credit, waves her off. 

“I’m a trauma surgeon, I’ve had worse.” 

The ordeal leaves Eddie fussy, which gives Nic the excuse to take her back and she relaxes exponentially with her daughter safely on her knee, chatting with their friends and catching up on all the hospital gossip she’s missed on maternity leave. 

“I think Cain misses you, though he won’t admit it outright,” Jess tells her, “He asked me if I knew when you would be back, tried to be all casual about it. I think he’s a little bored without you to challenge him.” 

“Maybe I’m pathetically desperate to get out of the house,” Nic replies, “but arguing with Cain almost sounds like fun right now.” 

They take too many pictures, in Conrad’s opinion, but he smiles in every one because Nic asks him to and Nic went through _36 damn hours of labor, Conrad_ so he can smile for a few pictures. 

Next year, they’re going trick or treating. Conrad already has a map of the houses in their neighborhood to get the best loot. No raisins, those assholes deserve to be TP’d. He’s talking full-size candy bars, large packs of skittles and sour patch kids and he’s going to let her eat as much as she wants because he knows that when she eventually grows hair it will probably be blonde like Nic’s and he’ll _really_ be a sucker then. 

For now, though, she doesn’t have teeth. She’s on the deluxe, Nic-grown milk diet and she falls asleep at seven pm and they leave at seven-thirty and are in bed by nine. They’re totally those lame friends with kids who never do anything fun anymore.

Fun depends on perspective. They find their ways, notably when Nic takes off her costume and he realizes what she’s bought to wear _under_ the dress is way more exciting than the dress itself. 

They have sex in the living room (hardly the first time, won’t be the last) because Nic has a thing about having sex in the same room as the baby even though she’s fast asleep and in her crib; but he’s never been picky about the where of it all and he’s not going to start now. 

Conrad watches her enjoy the _chocolate, caramel nougat_ of the Milky Ways they were supposed to put out for trick or treaters but didn’t because they’re Nic’s favorite. Let the kids be content with Kit Kats and Hershey bars. She’s still got the remnants of her vampire makeup on her face and she’s wearing the button down shirt of his costume. Her legs are thrown over his lap as she recounts tales of the wildest halloween night cases she’s seen in over a decade of nursing experience.

With her, lame is pretty good. 


	2. Baby's First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas makes me soft and sentimental

“I don’t understand why we spent all that time wrapping her presents, she can’t even open them.” Conrad presses a kiss to the top of Nic’s head. They’re curled up on the couch in the living room, having just finished putting out all the presents (WAY to many for a baby that won’t even remember her first Christmas) and waiting for the fire to die down so they can go to bed. Marshall and Kyle left a little while ago, but they would be back first thing in the morning to shower their granddaughter with _more_ presents. 

“Hey, she’s doing a great job grabbing, and she’s almost got the hand of sitting up,” Nic chuckles from where her head lays on his chest, “Leave her alone. How dexterous were you at six months old?” 

“Almost seven.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Nic sighs contentedly, interlacing her fingers with the hand wrapped around her shoulders, “I can’t believe my baby is over half a year old. Soon she’ll be a teenager and want nothing to do with us.” 

“Please don’t talk about my princess growing up,” Conrad groans. If Nic’s looks continue to be dominant he’s going to have a freaking heart attack when she starts thinking about boys (or girls, whatever), “She’s not allowed to date until she’s thirty.” 

“I was twenty-nine when we started dating,” Nic says, “Should I have waited a year before going out with you?”

“Hell no,” Conrad couldn’t fathom losing a whole year with Nic, “But you did the sensible thing, waiting until an appropriate age to meet the love of your life. One that won’t give fathers heart attacks.” 

“I hardly did any sensible things in my twenties,” Nic props her chin up with a raised eyebrow, “It’s not like you’re the first guy I ever-”

“Let’s talk about something else,” Conrad cuts her off with a kiss, “Besides, by the time Eddie is a teenager and wants nothing to do with us we’ll have our other kids to keep us company.” 

“Other kids?” Nic asks, “You want more?” 

“Of course,” Conrads hold the sides of her head and smiles at her warmly, he’d have ten kids with her if he could, “A whole bunch of little rascals tearing into presents on Christmas morning.”

“And just who exactly is birthing all these little rascals?” She taps her fingers on his chest, Conrad slips his under the back of her collar, stroking the base of her neck softly. 

“My amazing, beautiful wife,” Conrad curls a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I’m not saying right now. But one day.” 

“You’re serious,” Nic’s voice loses some of their playful banter, “This isn’t just holiday sentimentality?”

“Well maybe a little,” Conrad chuckles, it would be hard not to romanticize more children with his wife in his arms, Christmas tree light twinkling, fire burning in the hearth and baby blissfully asleep, “But yeah, I do. I want all the chaos and noise, all the love. Don’t you?” 

She can picture it, a gaggle of little blonde heads, maybe a redhead, if Marshall’s genes peek through. Ripping into wrapping paper and spilling over eggnog and sneaking too many cookies; all that wonderful holiday crazy. Conrad right in the thick of it. 

“I don’t know,” She answers honestly, Conrad’s hand continues his gentle caress of her cheek, waiting for her to go on, “I want to want it; but the more you have to love the more you have to lose.” Nic’s lost a lot.

“Are you talking about Jessie?” Nic gives him a small nod, leaning her cheek against his palm.

“And my mom. I always think about them around the holidays, that’s my sentimentality,” Nic's expression turns thoughtful, the dying fire reflected in her brown irises, “It’s different this year. I miss them, sure, but it’s easier to think about them fondly, rather than feeling like that grief is going to swallow me whole.” 

“Because of Eddie?” Conrad asks. 

“Yeah. And you,” Nic puts her hand over his, turning to kiss his palm, “And time, probably. Sometimes I think my mom and Jessie sent me her, like they knew I needed her when I didn’t even know it myself; does that make sense? I love her so much, more than I ever thought possible. I guess I just worry, will I be able to love another baby as much? Will I be a good enough mom?” 

“Yes,” Conrad leans his head forward to kiss her softly, “Yes it makes sense, yes you will be a good enough mom. You’re an amazing mom, and you’re not in this alone. I’m here too.” 

“I know, I didn’t mean it like that,” Nic smiles at him widely, “Daddy’s girl, she’s completely crazy about you. Another thing we have in common.” 

“She’s everything,” In his life Conrad has two categories of importance. In one is Nic and Eddie, in the other is everything else, “And maybe the next one will be a Momma’s boy.”

“You want a boy?” Nic lays her head down again, thinking about Henry, how much Conrad connected with him. Bonding over baseball and superheroes, he would be a great dad to a boy, just like he’s a great dad to a girl. 

“I don’t care,” Conrad wraps his arms around her snugly, “Boy, girl, doesn’t matter. As long as I’m with you.” Those unruly Christmas mornings don’t mean anything without Nic. Nothing means anything without Nic. 

“I’m not saying no,” Nic says quietly, glancing up at him again, “I’m saying maybe, one day.”

“I can live with that,” Conrad kisses her brow. A few smouldering embers are all that’s left of the fire, but neither of them attempt to move. Conrad glances at his watch, noting the time. 

“Merry Christmas, Nic.”

“Merry Christmas, Conrad.” 

* * *

“Eddie! Smile for Daddy!” Conrad snaps the camera as his daughter giggles on Kyle’s lap, enjoying her new block toys. Nic is right, she is getting good at grabbing, though she did need some help ripping most of the wrapping paper that now covered the floor. She has on a red and green checkered onesie, matching Nic and Conrad’s warm flannel pajamas they had yet to change out of. Conrad’s even wearing a stupid santa hat because it made Nic laugh when he put it on.

Yeah, matching jammies. They’re _those_ people now. They’re going to have campy traditions that will embarrass their daughter when she’s older. The kind that they both would have killed to have. The kind Nic did have, for a little while. 

Nic sits beside him on the couch, handing him a cup of coffee and pecking his cheek. He accepts the mug with a smile, putting his camera down and settling back into the couch with his arm around his wife. 

“I think the blocks and the bunny from Mina are the big winners,” Nic laughs when Eddie knocks her tower down, “Good call, Dad.”

“Pop-pop knows how to buy toys, that’s for sure,” Kyle holds Eddie up by her hands and she bounces, one of her favorite pastimes.

“You both do,” Conrad surveys the destruction in the living room, “I think she’ll be set for life in the toy department.”

“She’s our first grandchild,” Marshall says, “Let us spoil her, son.” 

“I’m not about to tell _grandpa_ he’s not allowed to spoil his granddaughter,” Conrad gestures to the mug in Marshall’s hand, _World’s Best Grandpa,_ “I take it you like your gift?” 

“Love it, thank you Nic,” Marshall nods at her, taking a sip of coffee.

“How do you know Nic picked it out?”

“You’re welcome,” Nic smiles smugly at Conrad, who shakes his head in exasperation and kisses her between her eyebrows. 

“Let’s get a picture of you guys!” Kyle stands with Eddie gesturing for Nic and Conrad to get up from the couch, “Come here by the tree.” Eddie fuses, unhappy with being taken away from her bouncing and blocks. 

“Dad, she was so happy with the toys,” Nic takes the baby, kissing her cheek and adjusting her red bow headband; she was getting a little tired of people calling her (mostly bald) daughter a boy, “Don’t you know to leave a baby where they’re happy?” 

“Just a quick picture, then she can play to her heart’s content,” Kyle takes the camera from the coffee table, “Come on, over by the tree, there you go. Smile!” Nic rolls her eyes, but stands next to Conrad and smiles when he puts his arm around her, one hand on the baby’s back. Eddie chews on her fingers, but takes them out of her mouth and giggles when Marshall shakes her new bunny from Auntie Mina behind Kyle’s head to get her to look at the camera while he snaps the photo. 

The next week, Nic gets two copies printed and framed. One goes on the mantle and Conrad brings the other to work and puts it in his office, right in the middle of his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to those who celebrate! It's been a tough year for many, hopefully this made you smile


	3. Baby's First New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

“Ten minutes until midnight!” Devon claps Conrad on the shoulder, a few beers too many, “Who you gonna kiss, Conrad?”   


“Keep dreaming,” Conrad gives him a good-natured shove, “Help me pour the champagne, will you?” 

“None for me,” Irving says, “I’m on call.” 

“Same here,” Nic points to herself, “Not on call, but breastfeeding.” 

“Looks like I’ll have to drink for two!” Jess laughs from her spot on the couch, “Nic, should I deal you in for the next game?” As the boring old people they have now become, wild New Years Eve parties have turned into a glorified game night, the New Years Eve Party in Times Square playing on the TV and poker chips on the coffee table. 

“I’ll sit this one out,” Nic gives them a smug smile from the armchair, “I think Conrad is tired of losing to me.”

“That’s because you cheat.”   


“I do not!”   


“Ok,” Mina interjects, “Why don’t we hold off on another round until after the ball drops?” 

A good compromise, Conrad turns back to Devon to discuss of the upcoming baseball season. A contentious topic given that Devon is a Mets fan and Conrad is a Braves fan. 

“Three minutes until midnight!” Jess announces. Devon and Conrad pass out the champagne flutes, Jess double fisting to make up for Irving’s professional sobriety.    


“Where’s Nic?” Conrad asks, she was just sitting on the armchair a few minutes ago. 

“Baby monitor was crying,” Mina says. Conrad looks at the TV. Two minutes. 

“Be right back,” He puts down his glass and goes up the stairs to their bedroom. He opens the door softly, peeking around the wood to see Nic in the rocking chair, Eddie nursing on her chest. 

“She was hungry,” Nic looks up when the door clicks shut and he crosses the room, “You can go downstairs with everyone else, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“And miss kissing my girl - my girls - at midnight?” He kneels down next to the chair and puts his arm around her shoulders, “Not a chance.” Nic smiles, leaning her head against his. She looks down at her daughter on her chest, stroking her cheek. Nic can’t help but compare it to another New Years, several years before. Instead of champagne and game night it was pain killers and bloody sheets. And grief, so much unexpected grief she thought it would swallow her up. Conrad pulling away, unwilling or unable to acknowledge what had been lost. Not like now, as he strokes her hair and looks adoringly at their daughter. The emptiness she’d felt that day stood in stark contrast to how she felt now; happier than she’d ever been, despite everything. Because of everything. 

Well, not everything. One thing. One tiny little person. But she’s everything to them. 

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Nic looks at Conrad and knows the same thoughts are swirling in his head. 

“Yeah,” Ten seconds to midnight, they can hear their friends counting down, “Thank you for giving me the best year of my life.” 

_ Five, four, three, two, one! _

“Happy new year,” Nic tilts her head to give him a lingering kiss. 

“Happy new year,” Conrad kisses her brow and rests his forehead against hers. They can hear the commotion their friends are making downstairs, but neither one of them is in a hurry to move. 


	4. Baby’s First Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _AJ Austin, top cardiothoracic surgeon at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital, Ebony God of medicine and romance, spends his Saturday nights on the floor of his friend’s house with their baby, apparently._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagerly awaiting this irl

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re alright to do this, AJ?” Nic stands nervously in her foyer, rocking slightly so the sleeping baby in her arms stays that way, “We don’t have to go.” AJ nods.

“Mina sends her apologies, but when a heart becomes available for transplant, you don’t wait,” He replies, “I’m sure I can handle an infant for a few hours. You should celebrate your anniversary.” 

“Okay,” She doesn’t look all that convinced, but she leads him into the living room, “She just ate, so she should be fine until we get back, she’ll probably sleep for another twenty minutes or so. She likes to be held, so if she gets fussy that’s probably what she wants.” The baby is swaddled up in a soft yellow blanket like a tiny little burrito. It’s nauseatingly cute. She’s bigger than the last time AJ saw her, which was the day after she was born four months ago. “Auntie Mina” comes over regularly to see her, but AJ always has a convenient excuse not to join.

“Thanks for doing this, Austin,” Conrad shakes his hand and puts a reassuring arm around Nic, “Are we all set?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Nic looks around, “She has toys and books in the basket on the coffee table, you can put her on her tummy but make sure to watch her, she gets tired quickly. There’s diapers on the changing table in the nursery, first door on the left up the stairs.”

“The restaurant is only about fifteen minutes away,” Conrad says it as much for Nic as for AJ, “We’ll be back in a few hours, two tops. Call with any issues.” 

“There will be none,” AJ holds up his hands, “These hands save lives, I’m sure I can handle the young Miss. Hawkins for a few hours.” 

“Okay,” Conrad gives him a smile, turning to Nic, “Time to put her down, Nic.” 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Nic kisses the top of the baby’s head, laying her down in the bassinet next to the couch. She lingers, adjusting the swaddle, smoothing her hand over Eddie’s belly. 

“Nic, we’re going to be late,” Conrad takes her hand, “She’ll be fine.”

Eventually, with Conrad’s coaxing, Nic is convinced to leave, promising to be back soon and telling AJ three separate times he can call if he has any questions. Conrad gives him a wave and a “it’s not you, it’s her” before closing the door behind them, leaving AJ alone. He peers at the slumbering bundle, idly wondering what all the fuss is about. 

“I guess you’re kind of cute,” He pulls up a stool and sits to watch her, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for her to do something. She’s not very interesting. He opens the book he brought to pass the time, but keeps his vigil over the burrito. She’s about fourteen pounds and doesn’t have any teeth; she doesn’t  _ look _ all that intimidating, but he’s not taking any chances. 

The burrito stirs. 

AJ glances at his watch, it’s twenty minutes exactly since Nic and Conrad left. Nevin was spot on with her estimate. AJ chuckles; damn, she’s good. 

Eddie’s looking up at him with a surprising sense of awareness, almost like she’s sizing him up the same way he is her. Hello, new person. Where is my Mommy?

No, that’s a stupid thought. She doesn’t have object permanence yet, AJ reasons with himself. Mommy is as good as dead to her.

Best not mention that to Nic. 

Eddie starts to fuss, she’s not accustomed to adults being around her and not immediately catering to her every whim. AJ leans over and pulls the swaddle loose. 

“Good evening,” AJ picks her up, holding her out in front of him, “I’m Dr. AJ Austin, cardiothoracic surgeon. Pleasure to meet you.” She’s a pretty baby, a nice round head and chubby cheeks with large, expressive brown eyes. That doesn’t come as much of a surprise, both her parents are so pretty. And blonde. 

Eddie gives him a wide, gummy smile, cooing and reaching her small baby hands towards him. 

Ok, that’s pretty cute, AJ brings her closer. 

“Ow,” Her nefarious goal is revealed when her tiny fingers latch onto his beard. That’s less cute. She has a surprisingly strong grip for one so small. 

He stands and walks towards her play mat, using one hand to try and get her to let go. Reminding himself that he loves Mina and is doing this as a favor to her, he puts her down on her tummy, shaking a bright rattling toy in front of her face. Eddie coos, drooling happily as she gnaws on the toy. 

AJ Austin, top cardiothoracic surgeon at Chastain Memorial Hospital, Ebony God of medicine and romance, spends his Saturday nights on the floor of his friend’s house with their baby, apparently. 

Eddie starts to cry, the Ebony God of medicine lays on the floor next to her.

“What’s wrong?” He tries shaking the toy, “What do you need?” She looks at him and wails, her bottom lip wobbling like she’s Sally Field gunning for an Oscar, “Don’t cry, Eddie! Look!” AJ puts his hands over his face, “Peekaboo!” Eddie stops crying, watching him with a mildly creepy baby stare, “Peekaboo!” He does it again, and she giggles, and he does it again and she laughs. A full adorable belly laugh. So much so that she falls over and rolls onto her back, giggling and reaching for her toes. AJ laughs then too, picking her up and lifting her above his head, making her squeal.

Okay, this must be what all the hype is about. She sounds like a freaking squeaky toy. 

They play for a while; Nic was right, Eddie likes to be held, as long as she’s off the ground she’s pretty happy. In the back of his mind AJ can hear Mina’s condescending tone: “It’s all about the snuggle.” It was easier to give her advice than to follow it himself. 

Somewhere an hour into their playtime she sucks on her fingers and lays her head on his shoulder, and he decides he’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. 

By the time Nic and Conrad come home, Eddie and AJ are sitting on the couch, Eddie leaning back on his chest as his dulcet bass reads her Dr. Seuss. 

“Hi baby!” Nic makes a big smile at Eddie, “Look at you guys, she loves you.” 

“Of course she does, she’s an intelligent baby. Good judge of character,” AJ stands and (reluctantly) passes the baby into Nic’s outstretched arms, “She did not enjoy tummy time, rolled right over to avoid it.”

“Yeah she hates tummy time,” Nic kisses Eddie’s cheeks, “Wait, she rolled over? She rolled over for the first time and I missed it?”

“Uh, of course not,” AJ says quickly.

“Thanks for that,” Conrad claps him on the back, “Now I’m never getting her out of the house.” Nic rolls her eyes. 

“I’m going to go put her down,” Nic says, “Thank you, again. Say bye-bye Uncle AJ!” 

“I’m Uncle AJ?” 

“What did you expect?” Conrad walks him to the door, “Did you think she would call you Dr. Austin?” 

They say goodnight and AJ heads home, Mina is waiting for him. 

“How did it go with the munchkin, August?”

“That’s Uncle AJ to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we’re getting this on the show!?! For so long I have given, now I get to receive. As a commenter said on one of my other stories, I manifested this. You’re all welcome


	5. Baby's First Big Girl Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Okay, she wins. I’m a bad mom, I shouldn’t give in, blah blah blah. I have to be up in six hours, I’ll be a good mom tomorrow night.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S A GIRL  
> Also this is more toddler than baby, but who cares.

Conrad’s a light sleeper. At the first click of the door opening, he’s awake while Nic still slumbers next to him. He keeps his eyes closed, listening for the pad of tiny feet clad in footie-pajamas crossing the room. There’s the slightest dip as the owner of those feet climbs into their bed, using the bench as a step and crawling up the mattress to awaken the sleeping inhabitants. 

“Daddy,” A little voice whisper-screams, a small hand on his cheek, “Daddy, wake up.” He opens one eye with an amused smile. 

“Edith Nevin Hawkins,” He lifts her under her arms and puts her on his lap, “Do you know what time it is?” 

“No,” Eddie giggles. At least she’s honest. She can’t read clocks, “Daddy, when I get big will you mawwy me?” Conrad laughs. 

“This was important enough for you to climb out of your crib at five in the morning?”

“Yes,” Eddie nods, very serious about her inquiry. Her bunny is tucked under her arm, “I wove you so much, will you mawwy me Daddy?”

“Jellybean, I love you too,” Conrad smooths her hair back, “But I can’t marry you, I’m already married!” 

“What?!” There goes the lip, Conrad’s such a sucker for the lip, “No Daddy! I hav’ta mawwy you.” 

“But I’m married to Mommy,” Conrad looks over at Nic, who is definitely awake but pretending not to be, “Look, Mommy’s so pretty and kind and smart. I love being married to Mommy.”

“I wove Mommy!” Eddie rubs her bunny’s ear against her cheek, “Mawwy bowf us, Daddy.” Nic shifts next to him, pressing her face against his shoulder, he can feel her smile against his arm, trying not to laugh. Eddie doesn’t notice, continuing her assertion that she is going to “mawwy” Daddy when she’s a big girl, which will in no way jeopardize his existing marriage. 

“Are you trying to steal my hubby, Jellybean?” Nic finally speaks, rubbing her hand up and down her toddler’s back. 

“Mommy,” Eddie climbs off Conrad to lay between them, nose to nose with Nic, “I gonna mawwy Daddy jus wike you.” 

“Just like me?” Nic kisses her between the eyes, “Daddy’s a lucky guy. Though you shouldn’t climb out of your crib, you could get hurt,” She looks over at Conrad, “Might be time for a real b-e-d. Our little escape artist could fall.” 

“She’s two going on twenty,” Conrad settles back down, wrapping an arm over Eddie to rest his hand on Nic’s shoulder.

“Stop growing Eddie,” Nic wraps her arms around her, kissing her neck until she giggles, “Stay little forever, okay?”

“M’kay,” Eddie puts her thumb in her mouth, snuggling into Nic’s chest, “M’da baby.”

“Yeah, you’re my baby. Go back to sleep, it’s too early to be awake,” With that assurance, Eddie closes her eyes, quickly falling back asleep. Nic pulls the sheets around her and yawns. The hand not wrapped around their little alarm clock rests on the side of Conrad’s face, fingers brushing through his hair. 

“I thought she was supposed to sleep in her _own_ bed,” Conrad whispers, repeating what Nic had said to him a few nights ago when he was falling victim to the lip, “I thought we needed _privacy."_

“Shut up,” Nic mumbles, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against Eddie’s light blonde curls, “You were happy for that privacy last night. And you’re marrying another woman, apparently. You’re lucky she’s the only female alive I’ll share you with.” Conrad smiles against the back of his daughter’s head, watching his girls until he falls back asleep too. 

* * *

“You know the rule Eddie,” Nic pulls the quilt up to Eddie’s chin.

Eddie giggles, “Yes Mommy.”

“What’s the rule?”

“Stay in da big girl bed,” Eddie puts her thumb in her mouth and reaches up to play with the necklace around Nic’s neck, “No Mommy n' Daddy bed.” 

“Good girl,” Nic kisses her forehead, “I love you, go to sleep now.” Nic gets up from the brand-new twin bed she and Conrad spent the better part of the afternoon putting together while Kyle took Eddie to the zoo. She pulls up the railing so Eddie won’t roll off onto the floor and flips on the nightlight before slipping out of Eddie’s room, leaving the door open a few inches. 

“She down?” Conrad sets his book aside and wraps his arm around Nic’s shoulders when she joins him on the couch in the living room.

“Yep,” Nic fiddles with the chain around his neck, “What’s your schedule tomorrow? Can you drop her at daycare before work? I have that meeting with Alexis and the charge nurse from peds-”

“Mommy,” Nic turns towards the stairs, Eddie is sitting on the steps, her fingers curled around the bars and peeking at her parents through one of the gaps. It would be really cute if she wasn’t supposed to be asleep. (Okay, it’s still really cute. Everything she does is cute. They made a cute kid)

“Eddie, why are you out of bed?” Nic stands and walks up the steps, scooping Eddie up as she goes, “It’s time to go to sleep. You don’t want to be too tired to play at daycare tomorrow.”

“Milk, Mommy?” Eddie asks.

“You already had some,” Nic puts her back in her bed. 

“Story,” Eddie sits up and points to the bookcase in her room.

“We already did milk, and story, and cuddles,” Nic tells her, “Don’t get out of bed, close your eyes and go to sleep.”

Oddly enough, the two year old is not very good at following instructions. First she needs milk, then a story. Then one more kiss, then water. Then story again. Four times Nic takes her to her room, lays her down, and waits until she’s asleep, and four times Eddie is awake and out of bed within fifteen minutes.

“I’m tapping you in,” Nic groans in frustration after leaving the room for the fifth time that night, joining Conrad in their bedroom, “I’d rather not go to prison for filicide. Do you think it was too early to switch out of a crib? She’s just barely two.” She flops on the bed next to him. 

Conrad laughs, “It’s just new,” He kisses her forehead in an attempt to soothe his exhausted wife, “She keeps waking up because the bed is unfamiliar, and you're her comfort zone. It means she loves you. She just needs to get used to it.” He rubs at a knot in her shoulder and Nic hums. 

“That feels good,” She scoots closer to him, and Conrad kneads harder into her shoulders.

“Mommy!”

“Ugh,” Nic grabs a pillow and puts it over her head, “I’m not here.” Conrad gives her shoulder a squeeze and gets up to go put her back in bed. Eddie is standing in the hallway with her bunny, she frowns when she sees him instead of the parent she requested. 

“Come on honey,” Conrad bends down and picks her up, “Time to go back to bed.” 

“Mommy,” Eddie points towards their bedroom door, she _knows_.

“You can see Mommy in the morning,” Conrad gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts her back in bed, “Night night Jellybean.” 

Wrong thing to say. Immediately, Eddie scrunches up her face and _screams,_ like only an affronted toddler can _._

Just this morning Eddie woke him up to tell him she wants to marry him. She’ll only eat her broccoli if he makes up stories about each piece before he feeds it to her. She insists Daddy’s applesauce is better than Mommy’s even though it's from a jar and exactly the same whether Nic or Conrad puts it in a bowl. She has to hold _his_ hand when they go to the grocery store and sometimes she pushes Nic away when she tries to kiss him.

But at bedtime, only Mommy is acceptable. Dad is nothing to her.

Toddlers are weird.

“Okay, she wins,” Nic comes into the room and lifts Eddie out of the bed, “I’m a bad mom, I shouldn’t give in, blah blah blah. I have to be up in six hours, I’ll be a good mom tomorrow night.” Eddie calms down and lays her head on Nic’s shoulder, thumb in her mouth. Nic shuts off the nightlight, making sure to grab Eddie’s bunny before carrying her to their bedroom. Conrad lets out an amused sigh and follows her. 

He states the obvious as they lay down under the covers with Eddie between them, "You're not a bad mom." 

“I’m a tired mom,” Nic props her head up and rubs Eddie’s tummy, soothing her to sleep for (hopefully) the last time that night, “And you want another baby; have you lost your mind?” 

“I’ll quit my job and let my sexy nursing _supervisor_ wife support me. Stay home full time and change diapers,” Conrad leans over Eddie to give Nic a kiss, knowing her recent, and well deserved, promotion has her stressed out and dealing with some considerable mom guilt. Hence the baby in their bed, which is okay in the morning on the weekends when they sleep in, but usually a no-go at night. Especially when Nic has to be up even earlier than usual. Conrad reaches over to hold the side of her face, “It's going to be okay. Tomorrow we’ll figure out a game plan, get this nugget back to sleeping like a champ.” 

“I’m open to anything at this point. Threats, bribery,” Nic leans down to kiss Eddie’s forehead, “Look, she sleeps like you. Back-sleeping weirdo.” 

“It’s the best position for spinal alignment,” Conrad insists. 

“Whatever,” Nic sleeps on her side, her arm that usually rests on his chest across Eddie’s middle. Just this once, Conrad makes an exception, turning on his side to rest his arm over hers.

* * *

“So, every night you stay in your big girl bed, you get to put a star on the sleeping chart,” Nic hands one of the magnets to Eddie, “When the jar is empty and all the stars are on the chart, you get a treat.”

“Tweat?” That gets Eddie’s attention, “Tweat peese, Mommy.”

“You can have one when you put all the stars up,” Conrad tells her, “if you stay in your big girl bed and put up all the stars, I’ll make you pancakes.” 

Pancakes are Eddie’s favorite, “I stay in da big girl bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Nic tapes the sleeping chart, which is just a calendar showing the days of the week that Conrad had printed off of google, on the fridge. There are 7 stars, so if Eddie goes through the week without getting out of her bed, she gets pancakes on Saturday. They usually have pancakes on Saturday, but Eddie doesn’t realize that. She’s pretty smart for two years old, but two year olds are pretty dumb.

“Put da staw, Daddy,” Eddie hands him the magnet, eager to get a head start on her pancakes. 

“You can do it tomorrow, if you stay in your bed,” Conrad tells her, “I think it’s time for your bath, do you want to show us how quickly you can get ready to go sleep in the big girl bed?” 

“Yes!” Eddie jumps up and down and claps her hands, “I sleep in da big girl bed.” The speed at which she gets ready for bed is inconsequential to the sleeping chart, another point that goes over her head and they decide to monopolize on.

“Go upstairs and pick your PJs,” Nic tells her, “and I’ll come give you a bath.” Eddie runs for the stairs, Nic turns to Conrad and wraps her arms around his neck.

“You are a genius,” She draws him in for a lingering kiss, “I knew marrying you was a good idea.”

“Hmm, if I knew manipulating my toddler would get me this reaction, I would have done it sooner,” Conrad grins into the kiss, his hands on her hips, “We’re going to be in big trouble the day she’s too smart for us to fool.” 

“So like tomorrow?” Nic laughs, kissing him again, “I’ll enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Mommy!” Eddie calls down from the top of the stairs, “Come wash my bum, peese.”

"It’s nice to be needed, I guess,” Nic gives Conrad another kiss before heading up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRL DAD GIRL MOM OMGGGG  
> My favorite sentence of 4x04 out of context: "ArE YoU GEtTinG DePOrTEd?!"


End file.
